


Amaranthine (A Supernatural and Percy Jackson Crossover)

by litha (spacelesslis)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: But the two are unrelated here, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mentions of Death, Percy Jackson exists in the world of Supernatural, Unfinished, also killing people, and smiting people, kinda poetic at some points tho, this is kind of a mess not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelesslis/pseuds/litha
Summary: 16 year old Kaylee is... pretty much a normal girl. Except she seems to get into trouble wherever she goes. And then there's the fact that she just stabbed someone and they started glowing and wait, maybe she isn't just a normal girl?This is basically Supernatural, but some elements from Percy Jackson exist as well.Unfinished. Will not be continued. Just posting for the hell of it.The chapters that do exist, however, will be quite long. I'm talking 5000-word chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this approximately two years ago and I don't really know if it's actually any good? But I am definitely somewhat proud of it and I felt like uploading it so why not.
> 
> I will (most likely) never finish it but u can still read it if you want.

Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to just set everything on fire? And have you ever imagined how cool and badass you would feel when doing it? Because I have, but let me tell you- it ain’t like that. Especially when the principal then tries to let you burst into flames by staring at you for twenty minutes. And I wasn’t even exaggerating.

Silence. Disapproving, soul-eating silence. That was all I got to hear from her.

Then, finally, she spoke up: ‘So, do you care to explain yourself?’

I looked up from my clasped hands and although my brown hair was falling in front of my face I could see her, still staring me into the ground. I flicked my hair out of my eyes and looked around the room, desperate to find anything that wasn’t my teacher or my hands that I could focus on.

After staring at a weird picture for a short while I finally looked at my teacher again and sighed. Then I answered, my voice sounding like I wasn’t only trying to convince my teacher but also myself of what I was saying: ‘It wasn’t on purpose...’

She raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh, yes. The table just accidentally set itself on fire and you just happened to stand right next to it, watching, as a guy you, coincidentally, don’t like almost starts to catch fire? I’m sorry Miss Kiddell, but I’m afraid I won’t buy that,’ she said and to the end, her voice went from slightly angry and sarcastic to soft and sad, the previously red and orange surrouding her changing to a aqua, light blue shade.

During her small speech, I had averted my eyes and looked at my hands again, but now, as I felt her disappointed look on me, I looked back at her. And despite her hair being tied to the back of her head and her eyes being hidden behind these typical teacher glasses, her expression had something soft and sympathetic, almost like light blue rolling in around here.

I raised my eyebrows as if I was trying to ask what she was trying to tell me.

‘I’m afraid I will have to expel you, Kaylee.’

‘WHAT?!’

‘I’m sorry, I really am, but you have to understand, these accidents, as you like to call them, keep happening and if we want to ensure the safety of every student, we have to remove the reason for these so-called “accidents”,’ she explained to me, her voice, again, soft and sympathetic.

I stared at her, my eyes widening in disbelief and my head trying to wrap itself around the fact that I had just gotten expelled. Expelled. What a weird word. A word now describing me. Something that happened to me because of accidents which really weren’t my fault. Sort of. It wasn’t really my fault. I may have caused them, but it had never been intentional. Most of the time at least. It wasn’t my fault that people were dicks.

‘But it’s not my fault,’ I desperately try to explain to her, my voice cracking halfway through. ‘You can’t expel me, that’s not fair, please.’

She sighed and waved her hand dismissively as if she didn’t care about me, but in her eyes, I could see a glimmer of blue, almost purple, a glimmer of sympathy, nostalgia and understanding. Then she spoke up again, raising her voice a bit this time: ‘Please, go home, Kaylee. I’m sorry, but I can’t change this. Just please, go home.’

What was I supposed to tell my mum? I had gotten expelled for things that weren’t my fault, for accidents that kept happening around me and I swear, it isn’t my fault, but at the same time, it was? What the hell was going on.

Once more I sighed and then stood up, put on my leather jacket, grabbed my bag from the chair next to me and made my way towards the door. Just when I was about to leave the room, I turned around again, taking another look at my teacher who just smiled at me sadly. I waved her goodbye, suddenly feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. Then I was out of the room, out of the building. And when I was walking towards the gate to fully leave, I felt the stares of my classmates burning into my head, probably wondering what I had done this time, whether I’d be back or not and what I was going to do, if I didn’t come back. With their stares following me up to the gate I walked out of the place, leaving behind this school and also feeling like I was leaving behind a part of myself. Oh, how right I had been at this time, even though I hadn’t even grasped the top of what I was leaving behind.

When I was on the main street, I suddenly realized that I had no idea how to get home. None of the school buses were driving yet because it was only 11 am. So, I’d have to walk home.

After what had felt like a kilometre of walking in the endless sun which was burning down on my face, a car pulled up next to me. I was on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere so I obviously got suspicious. Trying to cover up my nervousness I quickened up my pace, shoving my hands into my jacket’s pockets.

A few seconds after the car just driving next to me I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I noticed something come up behind me. Again, I quickened my pace, now almost jogging down the side of the road.

Just as I thought I had simply been imagining things and nobody had actually been behind me, I felt an arm sneaking around my neck and then I felt a sharp knife’s blade pressing into the soft skin of my throat.

Something black, almost red began ranking around me, curling around like both a snake and entwining with my legs like a thorned bush of roses. And although I knew the colours couldn’t physically have an impact on me, I could feel myself freezing up, as if I was trying to avoid the poisonous snake entwining itself with my legs and the branches I felt ranking around me.

My breath hitched for a second as I completely froze, not knowing what to do. For a second I considered trying to fight my attacker but not only could I not fight, the knife also was too close to my throat- if I moved just half an inch, it would cut me there.

So instead I tried and somehow relax, hoping that faking submission would make them loosen their grip on me.

Then, suddenly, I remembered what I’d read on the internet a few years ago:

I slowly raised both my arms, the right one, which was closer to the knife, I raised further towards it, while lifting the left one towards my attacker’s face, faking capitulation. Then, in one swift movement, I closed my right hand around the person’s wrist while raising my left to where I suspected their eyes. As I had hoped, my fingertips met their eyes and they let out a gasp of pain, their hands instinctively flying towards their face and letting go of me and the blade, which fell onto the ground.

As I turned around to face my opponent again, I also bent down, grabbing the knife off the ground in one swift movement. Then, when standing upright again, having a knife in my hands and being able to see my anonymous attacker I felt better at once, even though I could still feel the shock creeping in my bones like a dark cloud of blue fear.

But, as I took a closer look at the person in front of me, my eyes widened. Their eyes were black, like the bottom of the ocean, an all-consuming darkness covering their eyes. What the hell was this thing?

It smiled wickedly and then as if knowing exactly what I was thinking, it said: ‘If I told you what I am, you wouldn’t believe me anyway.’

‘Yeah, well good thing I don’t care what you are, if I’m able to kill you, before you kill me, because you threatened my life once already and I feel like you won’t hesitate to do so again,’ I replied, smiling back at it and twirling the knife in my fingers. Where I had gotten the confidence to say that, I had no idea. And why I was talking about killing them was an even bigger mystery to me.

The thing pulled back its lips to simply smile at me again, and then tutted, ‘Now, now, Kaylee, I don’t want to hurt you. You can also simply surrender and it will all be fine as I get you to Crowley, right?’

I stopped in the middle of my tracks and looked at it closely once more. ‘Crowley, you say? You’re a demon? Nope, not real, which dumbass thought it was a good idea to prank me?’ I called, desperately trying to convince myself of all this being a prank- Demons aren’t real. They can’t be. I’m an Atheist for a reason, ok.

‘Not a prank. Just the truth.’, it said and then, out of nowhere, it lunged forward, the knife which they had just pulled out of their jacket’s pocket appearing in their hand, aiming for my stomach.

Quickly I turned around, trying to block it from hitting one of my organs. But still, the knife hit me and cut through the skin near my liver. At first, I felt only soft pressure but then, as the knife is pulled out and I saw myself bleeding, I gasped as the pain washed over me. I clutched at my side, trying to stop the blood from flowing out when suddenly I spotted a warm, bright light shining through my fingers. Surprised I lifted them up and saw- the wound closing by itself? Confused I blinked a few times as if trying to wake myself up. But it didn’t do anything, and after only a few seconds the wound had closed itself and not even a scar was left on my skin. Only the cut in my t-shirt was a reminder of the fact that the wound had ever existed.

Still surprised I looked up at the thing or whatever it was, and suddenly a wave of rage overcame me and with a burst of strength I didn’t know I had in me I stood up straight again, feeling something behind me, something warm, and seeing a bright light from behind me out of the corner of my eye but I ignored it and moved fast, thrusting the knife in my hand forward stabbing it right in the chest. It happened so fast, the knife gliding into the being’s body as if I was cutting butter and the second I cut into the skin, it started to glow. A fire like glow coming from inside their body, illuminating their skin and showing the shadows of every bone. But as soon as I pulled out the knife again the glowing subsided and the body dropped down to the floor, not letting you suspect that it had ever breathed in the first place.

And suddenly I realized what I had done- I had killed somebody. I mean sure, they had threatened me first but did they deserve to die? But why had their eyes been so black and who was that Crowley they had been talking about? What did he want with me? But what was I going to do now- what about the body, they were dead after all. Oh god, what had I done, what if I had killed an innocent person and the police were going to find me and would I get imprisoned? Would this count as self-defence? OH, what have I done, sweet Jesus what have I done?

“Are you going to have a breakdown now?” I suddenly hear a voice from behind me.

I jumped, turning around quickly, pointing my knife, which still had blood dripping down its sides, at the boy standing in front of me, red and orange shining around him. “Who are you and what do you want?” I asked, suddenly noticing how shaky my voice sounded. But not only my voice was shaky, my whole body was shaking and I could feel my legs give out.

The boy smiled. Why was he smiling?

That was the last thing I thought before it all went black. Well that and a mumbled “Oh crap”

I woke up to the sound of a car. And music. I left my eyes closed for a second hoping that I would then sleep in again to afterwards wake up in my bed. At home. Yes, in my bed at home. But unfortunately, I got more awake every second and with that my senses came back. I felt the texture of the seat I was sitting on, I felt my feet in my uncomfortable boots, I felt my braided hair starting to fall apart and in my face. I heard other cars zoom by this one and- hold on a second, WHO WAS DRIVING THIS CAR?

Within seconds I was awake and had my eyes open. Which was a mistake as bright sunlight immediately shone into my eyes. I looked to my left and saw an elderly man driving. I shrieked. Who was this? Was he kidnapping me? Was he part of that Crowley-dude? What the hell was happening to me?

“Hey” a boy’s voice suddenly came from behind me.

I jumped, one hand clutching the door, the other going to my jacket’s pockets where I expected a knife or some sort of defence for some reason.

“Hey, dude, chill! I’m not kidnapping you. Really. I’m not a kidnapper” he said, seeming convincing, but still, I didn’t trust him, even if the light green and yellow surrounding him were making him appear trustable.

“Yeah right, that’s exactly what a kidnapper would say. Who are you, what do you want, where are we going?”

“Hey hey, chill out, okay? I’m not trying to kidnap you. We’re in a taxi driving to Camp Half-Blood. You know what that is right?”

Confused I shook my head. I had never heard of that. Looking at him, still asking myself if I could trust him, I asked him: “Who are you? And what is Camp Half-Blood?”

He chuckled and then stuck out his hand towards me. Still perplexed by him I took it and he said, his voice calm and even, blue flowing around him and starting to reach over to me, “I’m John Dash. And I’m a Demigod. Now, you are one as well, at least that would explain why you got attacked. And Camp Half-Blood is a place… It's a place for Demigods, a safe space, somewhere where we can train and live- sorta like Hogwarts but for Demigods, if you know what I mean.”

“You are insane,” I said, my voice shaking and unable to believe what he just told me. Demigods? A Camp where they could train? And I was supposed to be one of them? No way.

“C’mon, you just fought someone with fucking black eyes and you’re calling me insane?” he asked me annoyedly, his previous blue and green now replace with a darker red, almost orange.

“Contact lenses?” I replied even though I didn’t believe it myself.

“They started to glow when you stabbed them! Which, by the way, looked quite badass I must say,” he tried convincing me again, now starting to raise his voice, and then, after clearing his throat for a second he continued, his voice now calmer again: “Why won’t you believe me? How stubborn are you, the evidence is there, something here is clearly…… unnatural. And my explanation makes perfect sense!”

“Dude, I will not just follow you to some Camp for Demigods or whatever you’re calling it- I don’t even know you!” Now I started to raise my voice as well.

“You know my name…” he said weakly.

“Oh sorry, I forgot that made us best friends,” I replied sarcastically.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is this- you almost got killed by a person, which glowed when you stabbed them. I’m not trying to hurt you, otherwise, I would have clearly done it before, while you were blacked out. And las- “

“We’re here. That would be $264.92 then,” the driver suddenly interrupted our argument.

While we had been busy with arguing I hadn’t even noticed that the car had stopped. All of a sudden, I realized that that was my chance. Without looking back, I open up the door and start running.

While running I remember that I had no idea where I was but as soon as I had thought about it the thought was gone again and I focused on running. Running, running, running- I ran as if my life depended on it and who knew, maybe it did. Behind me, I heard shouting but when I looked behind me I saw nothing. And so, I kept on running until I felt I was at a safe distance to the car. When I had reached that point I slowed down, panting a lot. Only now I felt the exhaustion that the adrenaline had let me forget about. Still panting I stumbled to a tree near me and rested my arm on a branch of it.

After a few moments when I had somewhat regained my strength I looked forward for the first time. And what I saw took my breath. Again. In front of me, I saw an endless amount of green stretching out as far as I could see. Dozens of teenagers running around, seeming to be… fighting? Confused I stroked some of my hair falling into my eyes back.

For a second I look back trying to see whether John was behind me but he wasn’t. So, I looked forward again and then walked towards all the teenagers playing in the fields.

Slowly I made my way towards them, my eyes staring in wonder. They all seemed so happy, so welcome. And so free. Further in the distance, I could see several cabins coming up. I didn’t know why but I decided to go further towards them. And so, I quickened up my pace.

While I was making my way towards the cabins I felt some of the kids stopping in their activities to look at me. Their stares burned into the back of my head and reminded me of this morning. What were they thinking? I had no idea.

“Hey. Hey Kaylee!” I suddenly heard somebody shouting behind me.

Surprised that someone here seemed to know my name I turned around only to see John standing there.

How did he even know my name? I had never told it to him. Bewildered I stayed where I was wondering what he wanted. And how he had found me.

He quickly came towards me, seeming surprised that I was here. When he had reached me, he stopped for a second, then sighed.

“Kaylee, would you believe me if I told you that I mean no harm?” he asked, sounding incredibly out of breath but also like he was more exhausted at me not believing him than having to run after me. Which was understandable I thought.

Ignoring what he had just said to me I decided to demand answers to the questions tumbling over each other in my head “What is this place? Who are you exactly? And what do you want from me?”

John sighed again, going through his hair with one hand, apparently thinking about my questions. Just when he had opened his mouth he suddenly looked behind me and exclaimed “Chiron! Man, what am I glad that you’re here- Kaylee here won’t believe me anything!”

I raised my eyebrows at him and then turned around to look at this ‘Chiron’. What kind of name was that anyway? But as soon as I had laid eyes on him I sucked in my breath. I could feel my eyes growing bigger and I turned to look at John again who seemed to be completely calm. My voice still in shock and displaying m my obvious confusion I asked shakily: “That is… He…” I swallowed down my confusion and started talking again. “He has… He is... part horse? What the fuck is going on?”

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around only to see this Chiron smiling at me as if he was amused at my confusion. Now even more confused I asked loudly so that most people could hear me: “What is going on here for god’s sake?”

After a few minutes, we arrived in the big brick house, which was called the Big House according to John. Very creative, these Demigods.

Inside there was a living room where comfy-looking couches made a V facing the stone fireplace. Above the couches, I could see a snoring leopard’s head. This place was getting weirder every second.

“Kaylee, why don’t you sit down?” Chiron said, gesturing to the couch and then trotting towards a wheelchair standing in a corner.

Confused as to why he would need a wheelchair I kept standing for a second, looking as he stepped into the compartment of the seat with his rear legs, and then backed up, his equine legs magically disappearing inside the wheelchair. Then, to complete the illusion, front panels swung close and made it look like he was wearing slacks and loafers. For what felt like the hundredth time of the day I felt very confused. Opening my mouth as if to say something I turned to John who was standing behind me. But then, as I realized I had no idea what I actually wanted to ask, I closed my mouth again and decided to just sit on the couch.

When not only I but also John were sitting Chiron started talking again, “So, Kaylee. You know what Camp Half-Blood is right?”

“A place for demigods?” I said even though it came out as more of a question than I had intended.

Chiron nodded and then explained, “I am Chiron and as you may have noticed, I’m part horse- A centaur you may say. I lead this camp with Mr D who is unfortunately not here at the moment. The Demigods who live here are all children of the twelve Greek gods and goddesses: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, who are the big three, Hera, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus and Dionysus. These twelve are the major gods and goddesses and are the original twelve cabins. After the Second Titan War, about which I will tell you more later, there were seven more cabins, one for each of the minor gods, added: Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate. Every Demigod will live in the cabin belonging to their godly parent with their siblings. As you haven’t been claimed yet, you will live in the Hermes Cabin where I’m sure they will surely heartily welcome you. This here is the Big House, where meetings for major problems take place. You will also meet here for ideas before a new quest. The Dining Pavilion is where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Each Demigod is required to sit at the table belonging to their own cabin. During dinner, there is a bonfire at the centre of the Pavillion where each cabin goes to drop a share of their best food, but I’m sure John will be able to explain all of this to you later. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to hear about your adventures on your way here- according to John you stabbed someone?”

I stayed silent for a second, my brain still busy with processing all the information it had just been given. Then, as I remembered Chiron’s question I answered, “Well, uh... I was just walking home when a person came up from behind me and pressed a knife against my skin. I managed to free myself from their grip and get their knife. But then they... they started telling me this weird stuff, talked about being a follower of Crowley and that they were a Demon. I didn’t believe them at first, but then…” I stopped for a second and gulped. Then I started speaking again, “Then their eyes turned black. Not just their pupils or something, their whole eye was black, black like the bottom of the sea. And I thought that was weird already because, you know- people don’t just suddenly have black eyes, right? But um then they... They stabbed me. In the stomach. I probably wasn’t mortally wounded, the cut didn’t go too deep but I was bleeding like... a lot, almost immediately. I don’t know how bad it was, I’m no doctor, but I know that it’s not supposed to look like this already”

I stopped talking again and pulled up the side of my shirt where I had been stabbed. Where there had been an open stab wound only hours ago, you could now only see a light scar. The only proof for the mass of blood there had been was the stain on my shirt. After I felt that Chiron and John had seen enough, I continued talking, “So, I was bleeding and shit, right? And I’m pressing my hand against the wound to stop the bleeding or something when suddenly I see this bright light shining from under my fingers. And I lift them up and lift uplift my shirt as well to take a look and see the wound closing. Within seconds it’s closed and the only things left are the scar and the blood on my hands. But that isn’t everything. When the wound is healed I suddenly… I suddenly felt so strong all of a sudden, like someone had given me strength and..and... rage. I just felt so angry and like I could conquer anything. And I feel my body warming up and shit and I feel something at my back, at my shoulder blades, something heavy and I don’t know what it is, but it makes me feel so strong and… and then I have the knife in my hand and I lunge forwards and I…” Once more I pause and swallow hard. The shame in me was starting to overthrow me.

“It’s all right, Kaylee. You acted out of self-defence,” John said calmly, his voice even and yet understanding.

Once more I swallow down the shame crawling up my throat and I started talking again, my voice scratchy and quiet, “I stabbed them. And when I did their body… It lit up, it started glowing from the inside and every bone in their body was illuminated. And only when I pulled out the knife they dropped down to the floor and suddenly all the strength left my body and I just felt so weak, like I had just run a marathon. And well, then I blacked out and woke up in a taxi with kidnapper John Dash.”

John chuckled at my last sentence. At least one person that appreciated my jokes.

Chiron, who was clearly confused about my last words but didn’t want to let it show, cleared his throat once and then said, again talking with me, “Their eyes were black you say?”

I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

“And they glowed when being stabbed… That’s weird, very weird indeed… You took their knife you say?” he said seeming to be almost as confused as I felt and also seeming to be thinking hard. His brows were furrowed and suddenly he seemed worried even though I had a feeling he wasn’t somebody who was easily shocked.

Again, I nodded in response to his question and then reached into the inside pocket of my jacket where I had stored the knife. As I held the knife in my hands I properly looked at it for the first time. With my hand stroking over the sigils carved into the blade I murmured, “Zod ee reh doh noh koh ah beh rah ma geh nah zod peh sah geh.”

Confused both Chiron and John look at me, while I stare at the knife in my hands.

“What did you say?” Chiron asked, confusion showing on his face, voice shocked.

“Zod ee reh doh noh koh ah beh rah ma geh nah zod peh sah geh,“geh,“ I repeated, louder this time.

“What does that mean?” John asked, sitting up straighter now and staring at me in wonder.

“Your servant has prepared your sword,” Chiron said, surprising both John and me and then explained, “It’s Enochian. I learned it ages ago, never thought I’d have to translate it again...”

His voice trailed off towards the end and he seemed to have sunken deep into his memories, until he suddenly snapped out of it and asked, “Kaylee, could you give me the knife for a second? I just want to take a look at it, okay?”

Shrugging I handed it over to him. As soon as the knife had left my hands I felt a sudden emptiness. But I quickly tried to hide it, mainly because I didn’t know why I felt this protective over the blade.

“How were you able to translate that?” John asked, voice quiet and curious and his face serious.

I shrugged. “I honestly have no idea why I was able to read it. The words just suddenly just popped into my head as if it was a language I’ve known for my whole life,” I tried to explain to him. The look of curiosity and seriousness stayed on his face. For some reason, I had no idea what he was thinking even though it was usually quite easy to read people for me. It was like I saw their character before seeing their face. But for some reason, John was the one person whose true persona seemed to be hidden from me. Much like the demon I fought earlier, suddenly shot into my head. But I quickly abandoned the thought. Even though I still didn’t know whether I could really trust these Demigods or not I had figured that staying with them for a while was probably not the worst thing to do.

“Do you believe in God, Kaylee?” Chiron suddenly asked, ripping me out of my thoughts.

“Not really, even though I don’t know what to believe anymore, to be honest,” I replied earnestly.

“Well, I think your dad is God. The God. Capital-G-God,” Chiron said as if stating the obvious.

I laughed. Obviously, I did. Who would believe that. “I can’t be the daughter of God,” I said, still laughing a bit, and looking at Chiron’s face.

“Well then, how do you explain what’s floating above your head?” he said, his voice serious and honest.

I glanced upwards and saw… a halo?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just more exposition. Also, Nico DiAngelo and Will Solace show up because they're my babies.

A frigging halo?! What the actual fuck?

Completely at a loss for words, I glanced at Chiron and John. While the latter looked as baffled as I felt, Chiron seemed simply amused at my confusion. Great. Now he’s making fun of me.

“Could you please explain to me, why I have a halo floating above my head?” I demanded from the Centaur, his amused expression immediately shifting back into his usual seriousness.

“I think you may want to sit down for this one,” Chiron said, looking at me gravely through his glasses.

“Nah, I can handle it,” I replied, trying to sound confident even though a small voice in my head told me that No, I was not confident regarding this topic. But I decided not to listen.

“Your dad is God.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?”

Chiron simply nodded and I decided to sit down, as just now my legs had suddenly decided that no, I definitely wasn’t confident when it came to this stuff.

“Like, the Christian God? The God?” I asked, my voice, for what felt like the hundredth time this day, shaky.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure. None of the Greek or Roman Gods has a halo as a claiming sign, and as that is usually associated with the Christian God I’d say yes, your father is God,” Chiron replied, explaining it to me slowly.

I breathed out slowly, trying to make sense of the millions of thoughts suddenly swirling around in my head.

“Yeah well.. when does it go away? Or does it just like… stay there forever?” I asked, nervousness rising up as I thought of having to run around with a halo above my head for the rest of my life.

John laughed quietly for a second and then explained: “No, you won’t have this above your head forever, it usually goes away after a short while, don’t worry.”

I breathed out a sigh of relief at his answer. Thank God for that one. Quite literally actually.

“So, Kaylee, are you going to be staying here? If so, what about school or your mum?” Chiron said businesslike.

Yeah. What about my mum? What was I supposed to tell her? That my dad was God and that I’d now live in a camp with people whose dads or mums were gods as well? She’d send me to a nuthouse, that’s for sure.

“Could we like tell her that I was transferred to a boarding school? I don’t know, maybe a scholarship or something, just so that I won’t have to tell her that my dad is actually, quite literally a god?” I asked tentatively.

Chiron raised his eyebrows as if he was thinking about my relationship with my mum without asking me. I simply smiled and was incredibly relieved when he decided not to press any further and instead only nodded and said he’d think further about what to do about this.

“Where will Kaylee sleep? We don’t exactly have a cabin for God, do we?” John suddenly asked, reminding me of the question that had been lingering in the back of my head for a while now, even though I had never dared to speak up, afraid of the answer that might come- what if they didn’t have space for me and I would actually have to go home again? What then?

“Well, I’m sure there’s something we can arrange… I think, for now, it should be possible that you stay in the Hermes cabin, but I’m sure we can arrange something different soon. John, maybe you could talk to the others about it?” Chiron answered as if this solution was obvious.

John simply shrugged and then nodded, apparently seeming content with whatever Chiron was suggesting. I guess I’d be fine with it as well- it wasn’t like I had much of a choice anyway.

“Chiron!”

A boy suddenly burst into the room, seeming stressed and like something had scared him. Something dangerous. I could sense his surprise at seeing me, so the halo was probably still floating above my head. And yes, when I glanced upwards I could see the sim silver-glowing circle still above my head. I sighed and opted for looking at my hands while Chiron and the boy talked.­­­­­

“Will! What happened?” Chiron said, clearly concerned.

“There’s… I don’t even know how to explain it, please just come and hurry up!” the boy said, sweeping his blond hair out of his face and seeming exasperated.

“Kaylee, John, if you’ll excuse me,” Chiron said, nodded at us courteously, and then stood up from his wheelchair and, with his equine legs, followed Will out of the house, leaving John and me in an uncomfortable silence.

“Sooooo…” John said, awkwardly stretching out the word after a few seconds of pressing silence.

“So…” I said, not knowing what else to say.

“I could… show you around the camp, if you want?” John asked nervously.

Quickly I nodded and stood up, glad to be able to escape the awkward silence. After a moment, John followed me and stood up as well. Then we both went towards the door and stepped outside. Apparently, I had caused quite a scene when arriving, as a lot of kids, ages ranging from 13 to 17 stood in front of the house, either waiting for me or something else. As nothing else was really happening here right now, I assumed that it was, in fact, me, who they were waiting for.

Fortunately, John ignored them, so I decided to do the same and we quickly moved through the people. While walking I could feel their stares on me, whispers following after us.

“Who is she?”

“What is that floating over her head?”

“How did she get here?”

“Did you see what she did when she arrived? She completely freaked out, complete maniac for my opinion…”

“Hey, dude, maybe she’s a kid of Iris then!”

“Fuck off, Reynolds”

After having passed them their whispers subsided and John started his job as my tour guide by leading me to a volleyball field first of all.

“So, Kaylee, this is the volleyball field, where you can, surprise! play volleyball! Right next to it, on our left, we have the river leading into the lake over there,” he explained, gesturing towards the volleyball courts, where some people were playing volleyball, and then towards the small river seeming to divide the camp into two halves.

I nodded, showing I had understood and so we made our way throughout the camp. Sometimes when we encountered other campers, John introduced them to me. Until at some point we saw the blond boy from before (Will?) and a smaller skinnier boy with black hair standing a few meters away from us.

“And who are they?” I asked curiously, gesturing towards the two boys who seemed to be bickering.

“Oh, they’re Will and Nico. They’re my OTP,” John said, glancing at the two.

I raised my eyebrows, dubious of what he just said. “One of them just called the other an ass-hat,” I said, not understanding how these two were a couple.

“He said it with love, ok?” John replied quickly, seeming entirely convinced of his thesis. I simply shrugged. Let him believe in himself or something. It was supposed to build up the self-esteem or something. Whether John needed that was the other question.

After that, we kept walking around the camp, where he showed me the Amphitheater and a climbing wall. Which all seemed quite chill until I found out that they used actual swords and the climbing wall had lava under it. This place seemed about as safe as Hogwarts.

“Now this is the beach-“

“No shit, John,” I interrupted him but gestured at him to continue after he gave me a bitchface.

“This is the beach where you can swim and where we light fireworks sometimes,” John then continued, and we sauntered off towards the sea.

Tentatively I stuck my hand inside the water to test how cold it was. Turned out it wasn’t just cold, it was freezing. I immediately dried my hand on my shirt and turned back to John. Which was a mistake, I then realized within a few seconds, as he immediately splashed water into my face. I shrieked and jumped backwards. But I hadn’t remembered the water and so I stumbled, lost my balance and fell into the freezing water. Great. Now I was completely wet. And cold.

“You dick!” I shrieked trying to seem angry but probably not being very convincing, and then, after standing up and swinging my soaking wet hair out of my face, I pulled the laughing John into the water as well. He gasped and with a loud splash, he landed in the sea next to me. Now I was the one laughing.

John came out of the water just seconds later and spit out a fountain of water, grimacing at the taste of the salty sea water. At his face I laughed even more until I finally managed to say, still laughing hard, “Dude, you should’ve seen your face... Jesus this is amazing!”

John grinned as well and then stood up, stretching out his hand towards me to help me up. Gladly I took it and together we went and made our way towards the next thing John was going to show me, all while we were both shivering and freezing our asses off.

As we were walking over, our clothes and hair dripping wet with seawater and our shoes squashing because they were completely soaked, I asked John casually, “Who’s your godly parent by the way?”

“Aphrodite…” he replied, causing me to snicker until I saw his face, one eyebrow raised and a sort of annoyance twinkling in his eyes.

Quickly I tried turning my laugh into a cough and then said, trying to make my voice serious, but failing, “So, um… That’s something I didn't expect,” my voice trailed off and I stayed silent for a second, before I continued, “So, uhm, anyway, what time is it? I’m starving.”

“Almost 4 pm and dinner's only at 6, so I guess you’ll have to wait,” John said, shrugging and making his way further towards our next stop- the cabins.

As we got closer towards them, I made out the details on them, some of them painted red, others consisting of marble and looking like a bank, and another one looking like it was made of solid obsidian, completely windowless and with green-burning torches in the front.

“And here I present you- the cabins! Each one of them belongs to a god and their kids live in that cabin, as Chiron already told you. That cabin over there, with the peeling brown paint and the caduceus over the door, is the Hermes cabin- that’s where you’ll probably be sleeping until we have figured out…” he trailed off for a second, apparently thinking about what to say next, but then he simply said, “Well, we’ll see what comes next, for now, I’m sure the Hermes cabin will greet you with open arms!”

And they did greet me with open arms- as soon as I stepped into the cabin a young girl flung herself at me, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. Not knowing what to do, I awkwardly hugged her back, patting her shoulder softly. After a few seconds of the tight embrace, she let go of me and stepped a few feet back, looking at me from head to toe.

“So you’re the new girl,” she said matter of factly, her black locks bouncing as she balanced on one foot, scratching the back of her leg with the other.

“Yeah, I am…” I replied, unsure of what to think of her and turning back to John who was standing behind me, leaning against the doorframe, his eyes twinkling with amusement at my awkwardness.

“That’s Letitia- real ball of sunshine if she likes you, if not… well, run for your life is what I’d say. Letitia, this is Kaylee, she will probably stay here until we have figured things out. Tell Connor to ask Chiron if there are any problems, ok? I have to go now, I still have to… finish some of my work” John explained, talking more about me, than to me in the end, and then turned around stepping out of the cabin, after waving the two of us good-bye, leaving me alone with a hyperactive 12-year-old.

Letitia nodded and pulled me further into the cabin by grabbing my arm, yellow and orange flying around here like sparks of a bonfire. . Then she let herself fall on one of the beds standing everywhere in the cabin. She patted the free space next to her, indicating for me to sit down next to her.

As soon as I had sat down she turned towards me and started sitting on the bed cross-legged. “So, who are you?” she asked excitedly, brown eyes twinkling with curiosity and her black hair bouncing on her shoulders again as she excitedly bounced up and down on the bed. Man, I wish I had that much energy.

“I’m Kaylee, I’m sixteen and apparently my dad is God,” I explained and sighed. It sounded crazy, even now, when I had already somewhat made peace with the whole thing.­­­­

“Yeah, I know that your parent’s a god- which god, that’s what I want to know,” Letitia stated impatiently, looking at me as if I was stupid.

“My dad isn’t one of the Greek gods, he’s… he’s the God, y’know? The Christian God? Capital-G-God? The lord, or whatever you wanna call him,” I tried to explain.

“Wellllllll…” she said, stretching the word, clearly surprised and probably thinking about what to respond.

Nervously I braced myself for some kind of judgement or rejection but nothing like that came from Letitia. Instead, she went and told me, “That’s so cool! Do you have like any special powers or something? Like, are there any weapons you’re good with? Or, can you like- wait would this make you an angel?”

Her excitement seemed to seep over into me and soon I found myself relaxedly talking to this somewhat hyper-active girl who didn’t seem to lack any energy even after we had been talking for more than an hour.

Right when I was laughing about a joke Letitia had made the door to the cabin opened and a boy came in.

“Hey, Connor!” Letitia shouted happily as soon as she saw him.

She jumped up from the bed and then pulled me up with her as well.

“Connor, this is Kaylee, she’s really nice and her dad’s God and she’ll stay here and she’s really cool and I’m pretty sure she’s an angel becau-“ Letitia started rambling until Connor cut her off.

“Slow down. Hey… Kaylee? I’m Connor, head of the Hermes cabin, hope you like it here, make yourself at home or whatever. Letitia, will you come talk to me for a second?”

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, hopping off the bed and following Connor outside, leaving me alone in the cabin.

Not knowing what to do with myself I looked around, but nothing appeared to be somewhat interesting- only beds, posters and clothes, as far as the cabin went. Which wasn't very far, to be very honest.

After a few seconds of sitting alone in the cabin, I stood up and started walking around, looking for anything in the cabin that could be interesting. When I passed the door I caught some of what Connor and Letitia were talking about outside- "Who even..." "Just... her... John told me... You trust him, right?" "I don't... maybe... not sure..."

Inside my head, I was debating whether I would stay and try to catch more of what they were saying. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but the temptation was big- and they were talking about me after all, so I thought I had a right to know about it.

I lightly stepped further towards the door and then softly pressed my ear against it, listening to their conversation.

"Listen, I'm just not sure if we can really trust John. How did he even find her? And he has been behaving so weirdly recently, you know what I mean?" Connor asked, his voice muffled due to the walls of the cabin separating us.

"Yes, but Kaylee is really nice. I trust her, and I feel like she is simply confused about this whole thing which is understandable, to be honest," the younger girl replied with a serious tone, of which I hadn't known she could have, in her voice.

Apparently, even she could be serious when times demanded it.

"I know that she may come off nice, I'm just really not sure... I'm just saying, be careful around her, we have no idea about her powers and if she really is the daughter of God, who knows what she is able to do? Just, be careful, Letitia, okay?" Connor answered sounding worried and desperate to know his half-sister was safe. He really cared about her, I realized and suddenly it came into my mind how close most of them had to be- they all were more or less related and constantly so close and everybody seemed to know the other. Abruptly I realized how much I didn't fit in this community. Deciding I had heard enough I removed my ear from the wall of the cabin and tiptoed back to the bed and sat down again.

And that not a second too early, as just after I had sat down again Connor and Letitia came back inside. I smiled as if I hadn't heard what they had just discussed.

"So, uhm, it's almost 6 pm, why don't we... go outside to the dining pavilion already? Kaylee, I'm sure you're hungry, right?" Letitia asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence that was slowly spreading in the room.

I nodded quickly, got up from the bed again and stepped towards the door.

"Connor? What about you?" Letitia asked, now directing her question directly at Connor.

"Oh, yes, I'll be there in a second, you guys go without me already, I just have to finish something here, it won't take long, ok?" Connor replied absent-mindedly and walking towards the back of the room looking like he was either searching for something or waiting for somebody.

Even though I thought it was kinda weird I decided not to worry about it as Letitia pulled me along and out of the cabin.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I asked, curious as to whether she would lie to me or tell me the truth.

"Oh, nothing much, really... Just some.. stuff about the... Camp, you know? Don't know why Connor wanted to talk with me without you, to be honest," she replied, sounding so honest that I would have believed her hadn't I heard the conversation earlier.

"I feel like he doesn't trust me though...," I replied, not knowing how else to respond.

Letitia looked at me from the corner of her eye, looking doubtful. Then she answered slowly, "Nah, I don't think he doesn't trust you. He trusts you, he just doesn't trust John for some reason."

"Why doesn't he trust John?" I replied, surprised by what she had just told me.

I wasn't entirely sure what to think of John myself, but I thought that just was because I've only known him for a day. But apparently, I wasn't the only one, who had an odd feeling about him. And for some reason, I just couldn't shake off the feeling that John was hiding something- even though I wasn't able to say what exactly it was that he was hiding.

"Oh, yeah, it's ridiculous, isn't it? John is really nice, I don't understand why Connor doesn't like him, it's really weird, to be honest," Letitia explained to me.

"Huh...," I simply replied, not knowing what else to say.

After a few seconds of walking, we arrived at the dining pavilion. Loads of teenagers were there already, walking and chatting or just generally moving somehow.

"Demigods usually have ADHD, keeps us alert in battles and stuff, you know? And most of us also have dyslexia. It's 'cause of the Greek letters and stuff I guess," Letitia replied, noticing my confusion at how everybody seemed to be so... energetic and restless.

"Wait, dyslexia is coupled to being a demigod?" I asked, suddenly realising one of my greatest 'issues' throughout school.

"Yeah, it's because our brains are supposed to interpret ancient Greek and not English. You're dyslexic as well?" Letitia explained to me excitedly.

"Yeah... but I know nothing about ancient Greek, and... what language is God supposed to speak?" I asked confused as to what this was supposed to say about me.

Letitia simply shrugged and moved towards one of the tables pulling me along as she had grabbed one of my arms so that I would follow her.

"Guys, this is Kaylee, Kaylee, this is.. the guys. I'm pretty sure they can introduce themselves, right?" Letitia asked, pointing her arm at the kids sitting at the table staring at me in wonder.

"Hey...," I said awkwardly to them, feeling their stares linger on me while none of them dared to speak up.

"Is it true that your dad is God?" one kid suddenly spoke up.

How did he know that already? I thought only John, Chiron and Letitia had heard about it so fat. But apparently, that was not the case. Maybe it was because of the Halo that had been floating above my head for a good half hour. Or because John had introduced me to about twenty different people on our tour through the camp.

“Uhm, yes, my dad is God,” I replied, confusion fading in through my voice, and so I continued, “How’d you know about that?”

“Oh, friend of mine told me. He says John told him. You know John, right?” the boy answered.

“Yeah, he was the one who got me here. Do you know where he is perchance?” I explained, hoping to be able to talk to John again.

Even though I still wasn’t sure whether I could trust him or not all these strangers made me feel uncomfortable. It had always been that way with larger crowds, it was like my head was going into overdrive- for some reason I knew what all these people were like, saw their intentions and when it was only five people it was fine, but when I was surrounded by lots of people it was all a bit too much for my head and it started to shut down slowly. One time in school I had literally blacked out because of this and since then I was wary of this ‘skill’ I seemed to have.

“John? He’s probably at the Aphrodite table over there, how did you meet him?” another boy chimed in.

I looked around at spotted John sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room. Then I remembered the kid’s question and answered absent-mindedly, “He.. um… he got me here after I blacked out from killing a demon. Excuse me, I just have to go and… ask John a question, I’ll be back in just a second.”

Ignoring the confused silence I had caused when mentioning the demon I got up from the bench I had been sitting on and walked towards the table where John was sat.

“Hey, John, do you mind if I sit down? Surely you don’t,” I said smoothly and plopped down on the bench standing in front of the table.

“Uh, yes, sure, hey, Kaylee…,” John said, and although confusion was swirling around him like a colourful, restless cloud he scooted over a bit to give me more space.

“So, how many people exactly did you tell about me?” I asked him. I didn’t know why exactly, but I felt anger bubbling up in my stomach. Maybe because I hadn’t wanted to be this different from everybody at this camp already. Maybe because I had wanted to tell people myself, have control over how much these strangers knew about me. Maybe because I didn’t know whether to trust John or not.

“I only told a few people about it, calm down,” John replied, sensing my anger and trying to calm me down.

“A few people? Half the camp knows about it!” I answered, raising my voice a bit, but then tried to calm myself down internally and continued in a lower voice, “It would’ve just been nice to tell people myself. Or at least that you asked me about it.”

John shrugged and then, to my disbelief, said cooly, “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore now, does it? And besides, does it make a difference who tells them?”

Around him Isaw ark blue and green starting to flow like an almost threatening cloud. And for some reason I saw black peeking out from behind him, almost like the demon’s black and red. But that couldn’t be- I’d seen black in people’s moods before. It didn’t necessarily mean he was a demon.

I gasped in response to what he had said.. “I would’ve just liked to be able to tell them myself- It’s quite a personal topic after all!” I replied, anger coming up again.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I should’ve asked you, but now it’s done, so could you maybe… not go all ballistics on me?” John said, his tone now softer although he still seemed annoyed with me, I could see the previous almost red now starting to replace itself with a light blue and aqua shade. I could live with that, I guess.

I sighed and replied, “Yeah, sorry. My dad and stuff are just… It’s quite a sensitive topic for me, so it would’ve been nice to just at least have you ask me about it, y’know?”

“I get it, okay? Just, please tell me why you’re freaking out before you freak out?” John answered, still appearing to be annoyed.

I rolled my eyes in return and got up again. “Well, then I’ll see you, later?” I then asked, even though I hadn’t intended for it to be a question. 

“Yeah, maybe…,” John replied his mind clearly at other topics already.

I turned to walk towards the Hermes table again, trying to ignore the girl sitting next to John asking who that had been. And especially ignoring him replying that it had been “nobody”. I snorted. “Nobody”. I was so much more than “nobody”. And I was going to show him and the people in this camp that I was far more than that.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a big time skip between this chapter and the one before I think but that should become apparent in the chapter. Basically just a training montage.

I aimed, closing one eye, focusing only on the blade and the target. Then I threw.  
My eyes closed and my chest heaved with breaths as I listened to satisfying sound of a throwing knife soaring through the air and hitting the target. I sighed, content with my results for now- nine out of ten targets hit perfectly in the middle so far. Expectantly I looked over to John who was monitoring me from the side.  
“So, what do you think?” I asked, eager to hear somebody else’s confirmation that I was doing well.  
“You need to be faster. And every throw has to count- you don’t get a second chance, once you’ve thrown. You only have four to six knives, if one of them isn’t a deadly hit it could be your end,” John explained in response, leading to me sighing in disappointment.  
It had been like this for the past hour or longer- every time I had been somewhat content with my results John had managed to undo that by telling me how much I still I sucked at this.  
As if sensing my annoyance John quickly told me, “But you’ve improved a lot! A week ago you couldn’t even hit the target once in twenty throws!”  
“Yeah, and I’m still not good enough- also I’ve been here for more than two weeks now and we so far didn’t even find anything concerning the lore… It’s like I couldn’t even exist according to it!” I replied exasperatedly, going through my hair with one of my hands, pulling a few strands out of my braid.  
As neither of us knew what to say afterwards- probably because John was too awkward and I didn’t know how to relieve the tension- I decided to go over to the targets to pull out my knives and then preceded to go back to the spot where I had previously stood.  
First knife- thrown, hit.  
Second- thrown, hit the target dead-on.  
Third- twirled in my hand, aimed, thrown, stuck at the middle of the target like it had always been supposed to be there.  
And so I went on, until the sixth knife didn’t hit. I had thrown it slightly askew, and it hit the target- but it didn’t stick and instead it fell down onto the floor. I glanced at John quickly but, trying not to get distracted, I went again-  
I aimed, I threw, but none of them hit. And with every knife I threw harder, the anger that I had pent up over the last hour starting to come out.  
By the tenth knife I was breathing heavily, but at least I had hit the target. Dead in the center this time.

As I was about to walk over to the target again, John held up his hand and I paused, wondering what he wanted from me.  
“What?” I asked, as he didn’t say anything for a few seconds.  
He sighed once, looked at his shoes. When he looked back up at me he sighed once more and then explained “Don’t go again. You’ve done well, really. Do you know how long it took the others to perfect their skills?”  
“Well probably not as long as-” I started, but he interrupted me, “No. It took them months, partly. Do you know how long it took Annabeth Chase to learn to properly aim her knife? A month. Do you know how long it took Corentin Wagner from the Apollo Cabin to properly shoot his arrows? Three months. Do you know how many times Letitia Jackson was defeated when she started fighting? So often. Every expert starts out as an amateur.”  
“Well, the first time Kim Jong-il went bowling he got a perfect 300, so no, not all of them.”  
“Shush. What I’m trying to say is this: Don’t expect to be perfect at all this immediately. None of us were. I know, I’m pushing you but you also need the training and you have the potential to be so great. You might just be more powerful than any of us- do you know how many people believe in God? Do you know how much that says about his strength and your strength? For the gods’ sake, you could probably wipe out the whole country with the right training. I’m being serious Kaylee. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’ll be able to do all this all soon enough.”  
I looked up at him and smiled. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should chill out for once. Focus on the training but also relaxing- it wasn’t like I was going to have to defend the whole camp in two week or something.  
“Thanks,” I said quietly and saw him smiling back at me.  
“So, what do you think, it’s almost time for dinner!” John said, and I laughed.  
“Typical of you to immediately steer the conversation towards food again,” I replied laughing and then threw my arm around his shoulder as we sauntered off towards the Dining Pavilion.

The sun was setting, as we lay in the cabin. It was completely deserted, everybody seemed to be doing something. And we had decided to just… lie and rest. The easy silence between the two of us was filled with something that I could neither really grasp, nor had ever really had before.  
“Have you ever been in love?”  
A question was thrown into the comfortable silence that had spread between Letitia and me.  
“I don’t know. Love’s a lot, you know? Very liked someone? Definitely. But loved? I wouldn’t say so…,” I replied, my fingers fiddling with the strands that were lose on the blanket I was lying on.  
“Why are you asking?” I questioned, as Letitia didn’t object to my answer.  
“Oh, I don’t know… I was just wondering,” she explained.  
“You got a crush?” I singsonged, both teasing her and being generally curious.  
“Nuh-uh”  
“Uhuh”  
“I don’t have a crush okay? I was just wondering…”, she remarked, her voice sounding defensive.  
“Okay, I’m sorry. You were just wondering what?” I asked, my tone soft, trying to calm her down.  
Letitia stayed silent for a second until she replied, her voice small and soft, “I just… I’m just wondering what that feels like. Be in love. You know, romantic attraction, and… and all that stuff.”  
I stayed silent for a second,my mind working around what she had just told me.  
“Have you ever wondered, if maybe you’re… aromantic?” I wondered, remembering what I had read about this a while ago, then, as Letitia didn’t object to what I had said, I continued, “I just… I mean, I don’t want to assume anything, but what you just said kind of almost fits the definition of it- you know, not feeling any romantic attraction. But I mean, I don’t know, it’s just… I don’t know it kinda fits, I guess?”  
When I had stopped my rambling I looked over to Letitia. As she turned her head over to the side I saw her brown eyes shimmering through the room. “You know, maybe you’re right. I guess. I mean… I don’t know?” she replied, her voice croaky and unsure of what she was saying.  
“You don’t have to be sure, what exactly your sexuality is. As long as you feel comfortable with whatever you’re labeling yourself with. And if you don’t label yourself at all, that’s fine as well. Don’t feel pressured to label yourself,” I explained to her softly.  
She stayed silent for a short while. Uncertainty looming over her like a dark grey, yet randomly coloured cloud.  
“Thanks,” she finally said, her voice so small yet so thankful.  
And with her answer I saw sparks flying. It wasn’t in a romantic sense, it was far from it really. It was more like thankful, bright orange sparks, glowing with red and yellow. Maybe a bit like a yellow-red firework, expressing friendliness and gratitude.

-*-*-

When I woke up in the middle of the night a few days later, shooting up thinking that something had come to hurt us, the first thing I did was looking over to Letitia. It was only then that I realised how much she actually meant to me.  
She seemed so calm, recollected, like nothing could coax her out of her peace of mind. Like nothing had ever harmed her and nothing ever would.  
I knew, that wasn’t true- Even though I was unaware of everything that has happened to her before she came here, she had told me of her experiences before arriving here, at the camp- I guess me killing one guy and then being brought here by taxi doesn’t compare to her watching her mom getting killed by a monster and then her having to fight over several more monsters on her own. I guess we all have our ghosts in the past.  
I also knew that it wasn’t true that she was peaceful. She could be the opposite of that I had seen her with a sword- the sword dancing its own rhythm which she was playing out in her head. I knew that if you provoked her enough or the situation called for it she could rip people in pieces. The glow of pure, white innocence constantly surrounding her was nothing compared to the wild red flames that could burst out underneath. She could be like a ray of sunshine, but if threatened she turned into a storm with destruction for those who harmed her or her friends at hand. I guess that’s what I liked so much about her.

-*-*-

It was a week later when we finally found a lead on my powers in the lore. And it was only then I started to feel like maybe, just maybe, I really had found great friends here.  
Not only had John taught me almost anything concerning throwing knifes and general fighting, but Letitia had also taught me the art of sword fighting (which I was still bad at- long swords really didn’t seem to be my kinda thing.) and also introduced me to pretty much everyone in the camp. And while I still couldn’t shake the feeling that they didn’t seem to trust me, I felt like they were all at least trying to be friendly and welcoming.  
But not only had they taught me fighting, Chiron had also managed to dug up some things about me in the lore and while it wasn’t much, it was better than nothing. And because of that we were now all in the gathered in the Big House. Even though “we all” meant “John, Letitia, Chiron and me” in this case.  
“So, Chiron, what’d you find?” John said, breaking the silence that had spread after we had all gathered round in the Big House.  
“Well, get this: According to this book are children of God, not only extremely powerful, but also really rare. So, Kaylee, the probability that another child of God is alive at this time is really small. But, as we had already suspected, you’re also really powerful. In this text it also says, that you could have the ability to heal your own wounds and the wounds from others. But that will exhaust you, depending on your training and the severity of the wound. Also it says here, that not only Demons, but also Angels would be interested in you, but I’m guessing you figured that out already, right?” Chiron explained, leaving me in both stunned silence and a thirst for more info on what I could do.  
“Okay, and is there anything else in the text?” I asked, craving for more information on me.  
“Well, it also says that you could be able to see a person’s soul and have wings, but… I’m not sure how realistic those two things are,” Chiron replied, looking up at me from his book, an unspoken question written across his face, directed at me.  
I shrugged, almost disappointed with how little this new information was, not considering the souls, which were a secret I wanted to keep to myself for now, when suddenly I remembered my first encounter with a demon- hadn’t I felt “something behind me, something warm” and hadn’t I seen a “bright light out of the corner of my eye”? Maybe that had been my wings?  
“Wait, Chiron, do they… describe the wings in any way?” I asked, my voice full of uncertainty.  
He raised one of his eyebrows, another silent question asked but I didn’t oblige to it. Then he looked at the pages for a second and said, “Well, it’s not really clear, but it does say, that there will be a glow shining from behind the person, almost like the wings itself are radiating light- or maybe they are the light? Nevertheless I must ask, do you think you have seen your wings, if they exist?”  
“I mean, I’m not sure or anything, but I think that when I fought that demon I might have seen something similar to wings- like I saw a light, from behind me and there was definitely something at my back. But I didn’t check really, because, y’know… I was scared to die, basically,” I replied, overcome by excitement.  
“So… you have actual wings? Oh my god, that’s so cool! Can you like fly or something? Imagine you could fly, you wouldn’t even need the pegasi or anything, that’s so cool! Do you think you can show them? I bet they look super cool,” Letitia rambled and her excitement was infectious so I turned to Chiron and asked, “You think I can do that? Just, y’know, fly away from everyone’s bullshit?”  
“Well, I’m not sure if you could ‘fly away from everyone’s bullshit’ as you so fittingly said. Maybe, if you had the right training, but otherwise? I doubt it,” he replied, staring at his book as he answered, seeming to be scanning the pages for answers, then looked up again and continued tlking, „Nevertheless Kaylee, you must not forget that our number one priority is to train you so that things like the demon that attacked you, don‘t happen again. You agree with that, right?“  
I nodded, not that it seemed like I had much of a choice in that anyways.  
A comfortable silence spread in the seconds after that and only John dared to break it by asking „So, Angels and Demons are after her? Couldn‘t that possibly endanger the camp? Not that I don‘t want you here, Kaylee, but this could be a real threat to everyone around here. And isn‘t it usually top priority to protect the majority, not the single person, at least when acting in the utilitary sense?“  
And by breaking the comfortable silence, he had created another silence, which was now spreading out. And even though none of us could see it, we felt this new, uncomfortable silence spread between all of us, like black goo both tying us together and blocking our way reach the other.  
„Well,“ Chiron spoke up suddenly, then cleared his throat and continued, „even though we are, obviously, ‚acting in the utilitary sense‘, as you so accurately said, let‘s not forget all the protection around our camp. Not only do we have the golden fleece, but also several protective spells all around us. I don’t think it would be all that easy to lift those without any help from the inside. And we don‘t want to accuse anyone, do we, John?“  
I nodded and averted my eyes again.  
“But, if she has such powers- couldn’t she also be a danger to everyone around here? I mean, nothing against you Kaylee, you’re great and I doubt that you would ever be intentionally hurt someone, but if you don’t have control over your powers, who knows what could happen…”, John suddenly spoke up and an awkward silence fell over the room as soon as he had voiced his suspicions.  
And even though I could understand his thoughts and concerns, I couldn’t help but feel offended at him thinking that I would be able to willingly hurt my friends. And apparently Letitia shared my disbelief, as she immediately firmly stated, “I don’t think Kaylee would ever intentionally hurt any of us, right, Kaylee?”  
“Definitely,” I replied, and even though I tried to hide the hurt in my voice at John’s suspicions, I hadn’t done such a great job at that, as he got visibly uncomfortable and then hurried to explain himself.  
“As I said, I don’t think you would ever do something like that intentionally, but maybe, if something triggered such emotions and you lost control? I’m not saying it will happen, nor do I want it to happen, but there’s a possibility, alright?” he tried to explain.  
“Oh, and why would I do, that lose control like that, huh? You think I don’t have any kind of power over myself?” I asked, maybe a bit harsher than I had intended.  
“Kaylee, the only time you’ve ever used your powers so far was either accidental or as an act of self-defence. I’m sorry, but I feel like a slight doubting of your controlling abilities is appropriate, especially if you really do have such an immense kind of power, as Chiron said,” he replied, now also sounding slightly aggravated.  
“Oh, now I wonder why I have only ever used my powers when being threatened- Oh, yeah, right, because all of you, basically forbid me from using my powers, saying that it was ‘too dangerous’. If I don’t have control, as you said, then maybe it’s because I never learned how to do that. Instead of accusing me of not being ‘controllable’ or whatever the fuck it is you’re trying to say, maybe look at how much you tried teaching me about my ‘uncontrollable powers’. And Jesus Christ, do you not think I’m scared of what I may be able to cause? Do you not think I occasionally wake up screaming, because for God’s sake, I have killed a man? Do you not think I am terrified of what I have done?” I ranted, slowly letting out all the anger pent up inside me.  
When I was done I felt the other’s surprised looks on me. And suddenly I felt the familiar warmth at my back, saw a familiar glow coming from behind me.  
A gasp, coming from Letitia, caused me to look up at them, the bewilderment clear and obvious in their eyes.  
“Those are… your wings?” Letitia asked, her voice almost doubtful and uncertain as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
I nodded silently. Somehow my vocal cords were failing me, maybe due to the concentration it actually took to keep my wings manifested like this, maybe because I was overwhelmed from the sensation of being able to show my wings like this. Maybe because I’d been screaming so much earlier.  
“I thought they’d be… tiny. Ok, not tiny, but less… whoah, you know, what I mean?” Letitia asked, her brown eyes so big, reflecting the amazement that was swirling around her perfectly, “I thought they would look less majestic. Like, these wings, they look like something a king would wear. Like they would let anyone look like royalty. And the colours, the colours are amazing.”  
She glanced up at me and then back down at my wings. She seemed so captivated by what she was seeing, I wondered what she was actually seeing- just wings couldn’t be so exciting, right?  
And thus I asked the brown-haired girl bubbling with curiosity, “Letitia, what do my wings actually look like?”  
Just as she opened her mouth to reply a boy burst into the room.  
“Chiron. Chiron, quickly, we’re under attack. I don’t know what happened, but something is here and… it’s bad Chiron. Real bad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at writing fight scenes, to be honest. Also, listen to this one song from the Spirit (Stallion of the Cimarron) soundtrack for the full effect, I remember listening to it while writing and it sounded pretty epic to me I think. (It was either You Can't Take Me or Sound The Bugle Now I think, but honestly, I have no idea.

I aimed, closing one eye, focusing only on the blade and the target. Then I threw.

My eyes closed and my chest heaved with breaths as I tried not to listen to the noises surrounding me. As I opened my eyes they immediately began scanning over the field I was standing on. Bodies surrounding me. Blood everywhere. Red and black surrounding as if I was caught both in the fire and its smoke. I was in the middle of it and I had no way out.

In front of me I saw Letitia fighting. And although she seemed to be in control of what she was doing I couldn’t shake of a feeling of uncertainty.

When suddenly a figure appeared behind her, a knife flashing up in their hand, red and black curling around them starting to reach out for Letitia like death’s long fingers.

“Letitia!” I shouted, my scream ripping through the noises of the fight.

As she turned around I realised her fate, and as our eyes meet the figure pushed the knife forward.

It reflected the sun.

_ What a sunny day for such a dark battle _ , shot through my head.

And as soon as the thought had come into my mind I saw Letitia again. The knife was stuck clean through her torso, a last look of wonder and amazement in her eyes. And as she fell down onto the floor I saw the last bit of excitement leave, and although for a second it seemed like maybe, just maybe she would get back up- but then she fell.

A scream ripped out of my body, a scream of anger and devastation and I felt myself falling with her, as I screamed.

And as I wanted to move forward I heard another shout behind me, and purely on instinct I spun around, not wanting to lose another friend.

And as I moved, the only thing I was faced with was a woman smiling into my face. It’s eyes seemed black pitch I hastily let a knife slip into my hand, ready to stab her.

“Oh, you really want to kill me? Just like you killed Dagwanoenyent, huh?” she suddenly asked, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

“Dagwa- Dag- what the fuck, who are you talking about?” I asked, perplexed as to what she was talking about.

“Oh,” she threw back her head and laughed shortly. Then she paused and looked me straight in the eyes. “That was the person you killed before you got here.”

And with that she charged at me, using my bewilderment to her advantage.

Quickly she managed to land a punch on my nose, causing me to almost black out, but something held me from fully slipping out of consciousness. And so I was fully aware of her holding a knife to my throat. When would people finally stop doing that.

“What do you want from me?” I managed to croak out, desperately trying to avoid her knife pressing further into my throat.

“Well…,” she said, dragging out the word and throwing her back before staring into my eyes again and then continuing to talk again, “the other Demons want to use you to free Lucifer, but I, personally, would prefer to kill you right here and now.”

“Alright, alright, slow down there for a second- how the hell am I supposed to raise fucking Lucifer?” I asked, voicing not only my confusion but also my disbelief as to what she just told me.

“Oh, well, I’m not sure exactly either, but it probably involves your blood. And they can still use that when I’m through with you,” she explained, smiling at me once more and pressing the knife a tad more into my throat.

“Wait, so you’re not even important enough to be told all the important information? Hah, I wonder what would happen if you actually killed me- I don’t think that whoever runs hell would be too happy about that…,” I replied and as she ran what I had just said though she lowered the pressure of the knife on my throat for a second.

Which I quickly used to my advantage as I immediately used the extra space to reach for my own knife. And just as I had managed to grab it she noticed me moving and immediately pinned me down again, applying more pressure to my throat again.

I gulped, feeling my knife starting to slip out of my hand. A trickle of blood ran down my temple. My knife slipped an inch further down, the sweat having made my hand slippery. Hastily I tried clutching the hilt of my knife. I couldn’t bear losing it, because then I’d be lost to the demon.

Then she asked, “You know what I just decided? I won’t kill you now… no, it’d be much nicer to have you bleed out first and then finally killing you. I’m sure Lucifer would be proud of me- I’d have killed his father’s, his biggest enemy’s child. Imagine his pride- oh, what was I thinking, trying to kill you now, it would’ve been such quick a death, a death you wouldn’t deserve. No, I will let you bleed out to raise Lucifer and then, finally, I will kill you. So nice and slow, you will suffer, oh, yes, you will suffer.”

During her monologue I had managed to grip my knife tighter and as she got closer to the end of her monologue I raised my hand above her back, and stabbed her.

As the knife was rammed into her back, she glowed, that same glow the first demon I had killed had given off. Her eyes were glowing, every bone casting a shadow inside of her, the light inside of her illuminating her from the inside.

And as I pulled the knife out the glowing subsided and she collapsed on top of me. I huffed as her weight slammed me into the ground. Slowly I lifted her body off mine and let her roll to the side as I stood up. When I cast a look sideways and looked at her she almost looked human- almost like she was simply asleep, simply resting. But then I looked up and saw the battle-field in front of me. Dozens of bodies, blood staining the grass they were lying on Dozens of other people still fghting against so many more demons. And all that because of me.

No.

This was the last time I would cause such distraction.

Rage came over me. The same rage I had felt before I had come here.

Light shone behind me. The same light I had seen before I had come here.

Strength took over me. The same rage that had helped me fend off a demon before. Except this time I was aware of what I was doing and this time I had the time to control myself.

And as I cast a look over my shoulder I saw wings spreading out behind my shoulders, light shining through the red-ish feathers, casting shadows on the ground. And suddenly I felt so empowered, strength taking over my body.

And I looked forward again and as I did I stuck out my hand, my body acting on impulse. And light, dark red light, almost the colour of blood but at the same time something else entirely, started shining, so bright I felt it should blind me but somehow I didn’t close my eyes and they burned but everything in my body was on fire. And I felt  _ so  _ strong, like nothing could ever hurt me ever again.

And then it was over. As the light faded my strength faltered and as I cast one last look over the field where not a single person was left standing, I remembered what I had done.

But then, just as the realization of the consequences of my actions came crashing in, the last bit of strength faded from my body and everything went black

-*-*-

When I woke up I saw destruction. All that was in front of me looked just like when I had left off. And as I regained my consciousness images of the previous events came flashing into my mind.

A demon bowing over me, threatening to slit my throat.

Dozens of knives being thrown, dozens of people dropping to the floor like puppets whose strings had been cut.

Dozens of my friends lying on the floor, eyes open wide, bodies looking like they had been dropped on the floor like that, arranged to show a morbid portrait.

And me, shining so brightly I wondered how I hadn’t gone blind.

And then I stood up, my legs almost buckling under my weight, my hands trying to reach out for something, anything to support me, to help me carry my weight. But there was nothing.

My vision started fading again, black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

But I wasn’t going to give up now. I had to fight another fight, fight with all my might. I had to run another night, and nobody was going to be there to support me and that was fine. Because they couldn’t take me, I was free.

And my legs still wobbly, my breath still shaky I made my way towards the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty dialogue-heavy. Again, I can't write fight scenes.

Another truck zoomed past me. I sighed and walked on. A shiver went through my body, my teeth shattering. Who knew the nights could get so cold in June? As I walked further down the street I pulled my leather jacket closer around my body and thought back to the last time I had been going down a deserted road. Back then I had been running from the cars. Now I was waiting for them.  
In front of me I saw lights illuminating the dark. A town was coming up apparently.  
I sighed, taking step after step, my mind growing wearier with every one of them.  
As another car zoomed past, the headlights illuminating the road for a short time, I yawned, tiredness starting to take over my body.  
But I walked on.

...50, 51, 52, 53, 54,... I counted my steps in my head. When I got to seventy I heard another car coming closer. As I turned towards the street, the lights almost blinding my eyes which had gotten so used to the darkness surrounding me, I noticed that they were slowing down.  
Hopeful I stood, hopeful I waited for somebody to take me somewhere other than this pity place.  
And, to my great disbelief, the car soon stopped next to me, and the door was pushed open from the inside.  
“You need a ride?” a female voice came from inside.  
As I stepped closer I felt the warmth radiating from inside the car. Not believing my luck I forgot all the alarm bells that had previously been ringing and with my voice almost failing me I croaked out a “Yes”.  
“Where to then?” the woman asked, a pure green and white coming off her, the friendliness in the air so obvious, I couldn’t barely even fathom it.  
Her question caught me by surprise. I hadn’t even considered where I wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere away from there, that was for sure.   
“Somewhere… West? St. Louis, Missouri, maybe?” I asked tentatively, almost stumbling over the words.  
“Well, lucky you, I’m actually on my way to Columbia. I can drop you off near there, you wanna hop in?” the woman asked, the friendliness almost drowning me.  
Overwhelmed by such strong emotions and her sociability, I simply nodded and got into the passenger seat.  
As I pulled the door shut and put on my seat buckle, the woman started driving again.  
“So, how come you’re wandering around here all alone?” she asked, but suddenly, as soon as I was sat in the seat, tiredness came crashing in and all I did was shake my head, my eyes already wearily starting to shut.  
“Not now, huh? Tell me about it tomorrow though, okay? I do want to know who it is I’m driving through the country with,” the woman chuckled and with the last bits of my consciousness I managed to nod and murmur a “Thank you,” before completely drifting of into sleep.

When I woke there was music playing. Warmth was surrounding me and… where was I?! As I shot up, my hands fumbled at my jacket, desperate to get to my knives, or something, to defend myself with.  
“Whoah, whoah, calm down, everything’s alright, okay?” a woman spoke to me, her voice calm, and with that, and that somehow familiar green, pure, friendliness surrounded me, somehow calming me down.  
“You okay?” the woman asked and then continued speaking after I had nodded slowly, “I was quite worried about you. You slept for almost 12 hours. And I think you had nightmares? You were talking, talking about Letitia and… Naji?”  
“Najy? You sure?” I asked and suddenly I was fully awake and on alert.  
“I guess… Not entirely sure though, you were murmuring, I couldn’t make out everything… What’s a Demigod, by the way?”  
“Oh, nothing… Just something I… read about… at some point…,” I replied, and although my lie was pretty obvious the woman didn’t ask any further. Maybe she could sense that I didn’t wanna talk about it.  
“Well anyways, what are you called? Don’t wanna drive around with a complete stranger, you know?” she asked, chuckling a bit at her last sentence.  
“Keira. Keira Kiddell. You?” I asked. The name wasn’t even a complete lie- Keira was my middle name, Kiddell my mother’s birth name. And despite the friendly green surrounding her and making me feel comfortable I didn’t trust her enough to tell her my real name yet.  
“Well, I’m Katharina. You can call me Kat though. Less of a mouthful, you know?” she replied, then tentatively threw another question in the room, “So, how come you were wandering around all alone in the middle of the night?”  
I gulped. Although I had known the question would come up sooner or later I had thought it would be… later. And thus I hadn’t started thinking about a cover story yet.   
“Oh, uh, I just… Everyone always talks about how hitchhiking made them ‘find their true self’ and they had so much fun and all that.And you know, this person’s like ‘Oh, it cured my depression’ and that person’s like ‘I just totally learned how to be independent and how to take care of myself’ and I was like ‘Great. I’m gonna hitchhike to my grandparents. Haven’t seen them in a while, i’ve got a gap year, nothing to do with my free time…’. And I mean it was a great for a while. Totally,” I paused for a second, chewing on my bottom lip and thinking about what I wanted to say next.  
“But? Something happened? Did… someone do something to you? Did… did something happen, that you want to talk about?” Kat replied hesitantly, concern seeping through her usual green and white, making it darker like a grey cloud.  
I swallowed. What was I going to say? I mean I couldn’t just leave it off with ‘Oh no, nothing happened, I just decided to randomly walk along the road because I can.’ She wasn’t going to believe that.  
“I just… I mean, nothing special happened, it’s just that the guy was way over the speed limit, you know? And I didn’t want to die in a car crash because of some idiot, so I asked him to slow down. But he just laughed and asked whether I didn’t trust him and all, and generally, I wasn’t really comfortable with him? It’s not that he did anything, I just… didn’t have a good feeling about the guy. Anyways, so I told him again, that if he wouldn’t stop driving so fast, he should just drop me off as soon as possible, and he did. So I waited for a while and nobody came by, and those who did come by didn’t stop. And I decided to walk a bit, maybe I would get to a gas station and get some help there, and because of walking I wouldn’t be as cold and yeah… I don’t know, it was probably kind of a stupid idea, but it worked so I guess… I was lucky,” I rambled and as I had started talking, the story pieced itself together in my head. Kat didn’t need to know any of the ‘I’m the daughter of God, yadda yadda yadda,’ Additionally, she wouldn’t believe it anyways.  
I turned to look at Kat again, and, as she felt my eyes on her, she glanced over to the side and smiled. Then she said “Glad to know, you’re not some criminal runaway. I wouldn’t have liked having to drop you off at the police station, or something like that. You seem like a nice girl, you know?”  
I chuckled. Nice girl… Yeah, a nice girl that killed people and whose mum doesn’t seem to care that she hasn’t been home in the last six weeks. What a nice girl.  
“Oh, also I was thinking of stopping in a few miles, for some gas, food, toilet, and all that- you okay with that?”, Kat asked casually, probably trying to steer the conversation towards a nicer topic again.  
“Yeah, sure, I’m not against a toilet,” I responded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kat nod, smiling softly. This was alright I guess. This was really, quite alright.

As I stared out the window the world blurred by in a haste. Everyone was living so fast, I thought to myself, everyone is living so fast, yet life seems to go by slower every year. Everyone was living so fast, their emotions flying by in a rush. Everything blurred together, humanity was a big pile of reds, greens and blues, a big pile of every colour imaginable, everyone thinking their own thoughts and fighting their own battles. I guess everyone was fighting their own personal fight. And I guess everyone’s colours and expectations depend on that. Which was deep, but not what I had been going for when staring out the window. I had actually hoped to see something that would distract me from what had happened to the others from the Camp. Like John. Where had he gone? I had seen him, at some point during the battle, But what had happened? What had happened afterwards?  
“Keira?” Kat asked, ripping me out of my thoughts about John.  
“Huh?” I asked, my eyes turning to her, confused as to what she wanted.  
“I just wanted to make sure, you were awake- we got to a gas station, can you get some sandwiches and stuff while I go to the toilet?” she asked.  
As I looked out the window again I saw we were rolling up to a gas station. ‘Good food, better fuel!’ read the sign up front, the neon colours blinking tiredly, despite the bright sunlight shining down onto the ground.  
“Yeah, sure I can… It’s just uh… I may not have any money?” I asked sheepishly, looking up at Kat to see her reaction.  
“Oh yeah, okay… Uh, wait I can lend you some money when we’re out of the car,” she replied, her previous confusion taken over by that usual friendliness which I had already gotten used to surrounding me.  
As I nodded I already made my way out of the car. It felt great standing again, after such a long time. Besides, it was great weather, with bird chirping and the wind rustling through the trees, a craw soaring above me through the blue sky. Cars upon cars were stood here, and although they were all ruining the nature around here, I didn’t mind them, not even the black car zooming by, with the engine revving as if the owner wanted to show-off. Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned and turned to Kat, “Did you stop earlier as well? I mean, you didn’t drive the whole time, did you?”  
The small voice in my head telling me I should be ashamed of having Kat drive the whole night, had now made my ask the question which had been lingering in the back of my head for too long now, but, to my relief, Kat replied “No, I did a three hour break at some point, while you were asleep- you seemed really exhausted, so I didn’t want to wake you and just had a quick nap and some coffee- by the way, can you get me some coffee as well? I don’t know if you drink any, but if you do, just get yourself some, okay?”  
When she stopped talking she handed me a few dollar bills and just as I murmured a “Thank you” she already turned and walked towards the toilets.  
Just as I got to the store’s swing-door I heard a scream coming from behind the building. A scream sounding an awful lot like… Kat?  
“Kat?” I shouted, not caring who heard me. Too many times in the past few days had I heard a person scream and I hadn’t been with them fast enough to save them. Too many times. Then I turned on my heel and rushed into the direction of the scream.  
“KAT!?” I shouted again, now almost running, my fingers fumbling at the pocket of my jacket, desperate to get out the demon knife I had stored there.  
As I slid around the corner of the building I saw six demons, black and dark red curling around their bodies like a vigorous, poisonous snake ready to sink its fangs into someone’s body. In the hold of one of them was Kat- a knife pressed to her throat, her body struggling against the demon’s grip.  
At my arrival they smiled and the longer I stood, my breath heaving and a knife in my hand, the more wicked their smiles grew.  
“See who finally joined us,” one of the Demons suddenly spoke up, their voice dripping with malice and hostility and after a short pause he added, “Kaylee… How’s life going, you know, after you let everybody else around you get killed?”  
I swallowed the guilt and anger starting to flow up in my throat, ready to burst out. I didn’t need Kat to see who I really was.  
“Keira, what are they talking about? Why are they calling you Kaylee? What’s happening?!” Kat asked, the confusion and fear so present in her voice it broke my heart. She hadn’t been supposed to be pulled into this. Not her, with her white and green friendliness overwhelming me in ways I could never imagine.  
“Stop talking!” the demon snarled, pressing his knife further into Kat’s throat, forcing a whimper out of her.  
“Don’t you dare kill her…,“ I told him, anger forming in my body. I could feel it strengthen me, feeding me power I was so hungry for, power I desperately needed.  
“Oh, Kaylee, you can’t stop us from doing anything. You could however, go with us. Come with us, and we will let her live,” another demon inquired, the voice pitying, as if I had no idea what I was talking about. Which I didn’t, but they didn’t need to know that.  
“Yeah, that ‘joining you’-thing? Y’all can forget about that already, because honestly, it won’t happen. Ever,” I replied, trying to make my voice sound hard, like I didn’t care about Kat. It almost physically hurt, having to see her like this. So hurt and confused and scared. Her usual light-green was dulled by grey, almost dingy, as if it was drenched with yellow, and dulled with black worming its way around her, just like fear was probably slowly starting to take over her body. She didn’t deserve any of this. None of this.  
The demons smiled at my answer, almost as if they had been expecting it. Then the demon holding Kat raised his hand, almost as if he wanted to let her go. But then, milliseconds before Kat had begun realising her freedom, his hand fell down and the knife fell with it. Within seconds it had pierced through her chest. As she died her eyes turned to me, the last bits of fear and leaving her, the green clearing. And for just a split second the green lit up, brighter and more powerful than before. And with that last flash, I saw the last breath leave her body.  
Somehow I heard myself scream, the rage over her death overtaking me.  
As I dashed forward, my knife pointing at one of the demons, I felt everything as if enhanced. My vision blurred as I sunk my knife into the demon’s body, their ribcage lighting up and glowing, red and black, surrounding them and me as they dropped down onto the floor. I spun around, taking the demon behind me by surprise. And just as I wanted to push the knife into their body I felt something pierce into my arm. Surprised by the pain cursing through my whole body I faltered for a split second. It was that split second that it took for the demons to begin overtowering me.  
And just as I thought I was doomed I felt my powers come to me. Like a drowning man I could feel myself mentally reaching out to the power, pulling it closer like a lifeline.  
As I felt my powers overcome me, I also felt my strength returning. Within seconds I shot up again, landing a punch on the demon on my right. Due to his daze I managed to land another punch, my fist landing just on his cheekbone. To my surprise I heard their bone crunching under the force of my hand.   
As they tumbled away, disoriented from my punch I raised my hand, palm pointing into their direction. And somehow, without me knowing how, power pointed into my hand, a glow emitting from there. And with that they opened their mouth, black smoke shooting up into the air like a fountain of evil.  
Behind me I heard something come up to me, but as I turned around, expecting to see a demon, I only saw a man holding a knife like mine in his hand, an almost devilish smirk in his freckled face. “Hello,” he said, before a demon came up behind him, ready to stab him. Like a cat he turned on his heel, ramming his knife in their chest. The red-glow emitting from the ribcage like a forest again, the bones the only darkness left in the lifeless vessel as it dropped to the ground.  
Deciding the stranger was on my side, I threw myself back into battle with only three demons left. As one of them came up to me, another burst of strength came up inside me, flowing through my veins and allowing me to keep on fighting, so when they came up to me I managed to stab them, with what felt like was almost the last of my powers. As I looked around, only one demon to fight was left for me, the other one being currently put down by the strange freckled man.  
And just when I got ready to fight the last demon another stranger came around the corner. “Dean!” he yelled, making the freckled man look up. So, they knew each other? I guessed so, but just as I had internally decided that I would somewhat trust him as well a searing pain shot through my entire body. As I looked down I saw a knife stuck right through my lower abdomen, blood almost immediately spilling out as I looked down. The world began spinning as I looked up at the demon, black spots dancing around my vision. As I raised my hand, purely acting on instinct and like something had taken over my being. The black spots summed up and I almost stumbled to the side, power leaving me by the second. And suddenly, like a call of help from heaven power cursed through me, and I straightened up, bright light erupting from everywhere in me as I smote the demon.  
As I opened my eyes I saw the strangers staring at me, confusion written across their faces.  
“Who are you?” the tall guy asked.  
“The daughter of God,” I replied, smiling weakly before feeling myself collapse down onto the ground.

“We can’t just keep her with us, did you see what she did to that demon?” I heard a voice chiming in, the sound dull, yet hurting my head by how loud it was.  
“Exactly! We have to keep her to protect her! We can’t just leave her alone, she’s what? Sixteen?!” came the answer angrily.  
“Still, you think we’d be able to care for her? Have you forgotten what happened the last time we wanted to take care of a kid, Sam?”  
“I know, Dean. It’s just, we can’t leave her. And besides, she’s hurt…,”  
The voices faded out, my brain still too tired to focus, as I went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some annotations in here still because I never really finished the chapter I think? Anyways, it's kinda a bit of a crack chapter, I tried to be funny (and I'm just really not that funny)

The next time I woke I didn’t hear voices. Instead music was playing. It seemed like a tradition by now that everytime I passed out I would hear music playing. However this wasn’t some weird, overplayed pop-song. That was… “Led Zeppelin?” I accidentally said out loud, unintentionally jumpscaring the driver and causing him to almost drive into a tree.  
“Sorry,” I said, now sitting up straight instead of just somehow halfway lying on the backseat.  
“You’re awake,” he stated, glancing in the mirror to look at me.  
I simply nodded and leaned forward to see more of the road. I didn’t recognize anything surrounding me, so I asked, “Where are we?” causing the driver to jump once more.  
“You need to stop doing that, kid,” the freckled man said, focusing on the road again.  
“Sorry,” I repeated, then asked again, “So where are we? And who are you?”  
“Currently near Topeka, Kansas. Also I’m Dean Winchester, I’d totally shake your hand or whatever, but both hands on the wheel, y’know?” he said, eyes still focused on the road.  
“Oh, c’mon Dean, you use your phone while driving, you just can’t be bothered to shake her hand,” it suddenly came from the passenger seat, where apparently the tall guy from earlier was sitting. How I hadn’t noticed him earlier was a wonder, considering he seemed to be more than 6 feet tall.  
“Oh, shut up, Sammy,” Dean replied, trying to sound serious, although you could clearly tell he was joking.  
“Well then, it was great meeting you guys, but uh, how do I phrase this…? Oh, right, WHY AM I IN YOUR CAR?!” I shouted, although not more angry than I was curious. And besides, it was funny seeing Sam flinch sheepishly when I shouted.  
“Well, we couldn’t just leave you behind that gas station to rot, could we? And besides, you should be thanking us, you would’ve probably bled out without us,” Dean retorted.  
“Yeah, well thanks. But still, why did you think it was a good idea to take me with you?” I asked, not wanting to leave it like this. And besides, I didn’t want to ride with a complete stranger again.  
“Why? You think it was a bad idea? I can still drop you off at the side of the road right there, look there’s a guy who sells strawberries, you like strawberries?  
“I actually hate strawberries and anyways, yes, I think it was a bad idea.”  
“Why? You got some kinda curse on you or what? Also why do you hate strawberries? Everyone loves strawberries. Everyone!”  
“No it’s just… I’ve killed people…”  
“Well, so have I, you ain’t special, kiddo,” Dean replied, like that would end the discussion.  
“Oh,” I answered, leaving it at that.

After a short while of silence that was only interrupted by the classic rock playing on the radio I asked tentatively, “Where are we going actually?”  
“Lebanon, Kansas,” Sam replied.  
I nodded and let the silence return to the car. Just silence and some classic rock playing while I was driving through Kansas with two strangers. Nothing weird about that, right?

As I glanced out the window I saw nothing, just a blurred world as we zoomed by. I had lost all feeling for time by now and to be honest, I was perfectly content just like this. I could stay in this car for ages, even if just to avoid my problems and responsibilities for as long as I was here. And besides that, it was a really nice car as well.

-*-*-  
[i might delete this whole thing and put it into my oneshot book?? Bc tbh it kinda feels like I only put it in for (bad) jokes and a word count and ehhhhhh] 

“Dean?” I asked, dragging out the ‘a’.  
“What do you want?” he asked, probably both confused and annoyed by me dragging out his name like this.  
“When are we there?” I singsonged, waiting to see his reaction. Based on my experiences with other people he would probably be annoyed.  
“2 hours,” came the short response and yep, he was definitely annoyed with me.

“When are we there?” I singsonged again only a few minutes later.  
“Are you kidding me?” he said to himself, keeping his voice down and then, this time speaking louder and more annoyed than last time, he answered, “Still 2 hours.”

“When are we there?” I inquired, putting my best ‘annoying child’-voice to the test. Apparently I was good at it, as Dean immediately bit back with “I swear, if you ask this one more time…”  
In the seat next to him I saw Sam trying to hide his laughter. At least one of them was appreciating my jokes.

“When are we there?” I singsonged again, after a few minutes had passed.  
“Well you’re not gonna arrive at all, because if you keep doing that I will drop you off at the side of the road, I swear to your father and all other cosmic entities in the universe,” Dean shot back, as soon as I had finished talking.  
I stayed silent for a few seconds, internally debating whether doing this would be worth it or not. Then I decided it definitely was worth it and singsonged on last time, “When are we the-”  
“Alright, you asked for it,” Dean said, starting to drive over to the side of the road.  
“Nononononononononono, don’t abandon me, please!” I shouted dramatically and then, “Sam, do something, he wants to abandon me! You can’t just leave me hanging like this!”  
But Sam was just shaking trying to contain his laughter, and if I was seeing it correctly, then Dean’s mouth’s corners were also twitching. It seemed like I had defeated the big gruff beast.

-*-*-

“So, uh… Where are we supposed to go now?” I asked as I stepped out of the car after what felt like ages, standing in front of what seemed like an old bunker.  
“This is the bunker. It used to belong to the Men of Letters- an elite group of people who studied monsters and other supernatural beings. Our grandfather was one of them, so now it rightfully belongs to us,” Sam explained as the two of them lead me down to what I assumed to be the front door.  
“Okay Sam, you wanna tell her our whole life story now?” Dean asked sarcastically, getting a key out of his pocket and using it to unlock the door.  
“No, but I think she has a right to know about this stuff, at least to some extent,” Sam replied, appearing to be annoyed by Dean’s precautions.  
“Oh, and how do you know if we can trust her?” Dean asked snarkily, rolling his eyes, when Sam replied, “She’s the daughter of God. I think that should say something about how trustworthy she is, right?”  
“That doesn’t say anything about how trustworthy she is, are you even listening to me?” Dean argued, apparently starting to get frustrated with the situation, then he continued, “Let’s not forget, she’s killed people, she’s said it herself. We have no idea what we’re up against, she could be incredibly dangerous!”  
“Well, let’s also not forget that she also smote a demon, and stabbed several others,” I stepped in, annoyed by their fighting and the fact that we were still standing in front of the door. And so I hurried past the two of them, grabbed the key, which Dean had let go of while arguing with Sam, twisted it and pushed open the door. [accurate description of what the bunker looks like] 

“So. You’re the daughter of God?” Sam asked, as we all sat down at the big table stood in the [room].  
“Uh, well I guess so,” I replied, confused as to where this interrogation would lead me.  
“What do you mean, you ‘guess so’?” Dean asked, sitting opposite of me.  
“I mean, that I don’t know for sure. I never met the guy or anything,” I explained, irritated by his question, and then told them the whole story, from when I killed the first demon, to when I met them. It was a long story already. I wondered if it was going to get even longer from here on.  
“So… You got to a camp full of demigods, had a halo appear above your head, concluded that you were the daughter of God and then demon’s attacked and you killed them all?” Dean asked, sounding doubtful of my story.  
I rolled my eyes, annoyed by him doubting my story, then answered, “Yes. Also another small clue was the fact that I was able to read Enochian but yeah, that’s pretty much it.”  
“Hold up, you can read Enochian?” asked Sam, both bewilderment and excitement written across his face, “How did you find out?”  
“Oh I just read the engravings on this knife I got from the demon I killed, wait I can show it to you-” I replied and searched through my jacket, trying to find the knife. When I found it I handed it to Sam, curious as to what his reaction would be.  
“You got that from a demon?” Dean asked, confusion, still written across his face, then he continued, as if to explain, “We got a demon knife as well. This demon gave it to us and it was somewhat connected to the apocalypse and stuff, anyways, we asked the demon about it and she said there was only that one- so how come you have a demon-killing-knife?”  
“Like I said, I have no idea, the demon wanted to stab me with it, that’s all I know. And it’s not like it worked, they managed to pierce my skin a bit and the wound almost immediately healed, so yeah…,” I replied, wondering where Dean was going with this.  
Crossing his arms in front of him, Dean shot over a look to Sam, his eyebrows raised. That one look seemed to say more than his words would have, because in contrast to their previous arguments, Sam now seemed alerted and more cautious than before. What the hell was this all about?  
„Kaylee…,“ Sam asked tentatively, and then ventured on, „how powerful are you exactly?“  
„Um… I don‘t know actually. I guess my healing has improved and I can smite several demons at once, if I‘m not too exhausted for it,“ I replied, shrugging


End file.
